


Nothing wrong with a little bump and grind.......

by Octamercuria



Series: Bump and Grind [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Dancers, Dancing, F/F, Funny, M/M, Probably OC, Silly, Stripping, Weekend plans, diner food, how you act when you are out with friends, no deep plot, stupid but adorable, when you can't get a song out of your head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octamercuria/pseuds/Octamercuria
Summary: What happen's when best friends get together together for the weekend? This.What happen's when Jaime Lannister has a surprise? This.





	Nothing wrong with a little bump and grind.......

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all the people leaving Kudos and Comments on my Fic - THANK YOU!
> 
> This is most likely very OC - But it was fun writing it in the middle of a work conference... Thank you to Beth for blasting this oldie on the radio on the way to said conference
> 
> Song is Bump and Grind by R. Kelly. 
> 
> This has not been beta'ed - All grammar, spelling and OC'ish is mine.

[](https://imgur.com/b7ubGNY)

Brienne sat patiently in her chair as the lights dimmed to black in the House of Blackwater Bay. The anticipation began to rise as a chorus of whistles, claps and colorful outbursts began to grow in the packed venue. 

The fine mist of white fog began to roll across the stage as the spot lights began to swirl across the anxious audience, squeals turning into full blown screams as the thumbing music began to shake everything and everyone in attendance. She looked to her side, smiling as she saw the excitement on her friends faces. If anything, this evening out was worth the expected embarrassment she would likely endure for the stories the night would create. 

She stood up with the crowd as the yelling increased 10 fold, arms clapping wildly in the air as the announcer introduced the performers for the evening. 

“The House of Blackwater Bay is proud to present, back by popular demand, for your viewing pleasure, the SELL SWORD Dancers,” The announcer only slightly louder than the amassed crowd going crazy.

As the colorful lights illuminated the stage, the crowd went wild as panties, bras, thongs and condoms began to fly across the room, the screaming at a deafening level. 

Before she could stop her, Ellaria was jumping on her chair, taking off her duster and proudly displaying her gold sequined tank top with the words “FUCK ME” across her chest. She proceeded in taking her bra off and flinging it to the large Dothraki dancer in the back, whose muscles were as big as her head. Brienne couldn’t stop turning red and laughing as Renly joined Ellaria, ripping open his own bottom down shirt, displaying his own matching silver sequined tank top, the words “ME TOO” written across his chest as he threw his shirt to the dancer in front of him. 

Not to be undone, Margery stood on her own chair and took off her light bomber jacket, her own black sequin top having a red arrow across it pointing in the direction of Renly and Ellaria with the words “FUCK THEM, NOT ME” under it in big red letters. 

Her 3 friends turned to her, urging her with their eyes and hands to do her part. With a roll of her eyes, she opened her own slim black jacket, not needing to stand on her chair, and discarding it on the empty space behind her. Her cheeks flamed as she pulled her shoulders back, standing proudly straight as the dancers read her blue sequined tank top that said in glowing red letters “ALREADY FUCKING THE SEXIST MAN” with a golden lion sigil under it. 

The group of best friends broke out into laughter as they clapped her hands in amusement at their antics as they began to move their bodies with the loud booming music and glowing in their own silliness. They turned fully back to the dancers, distracting them slightly as they moved a little slower as they tried to read their chests, two almost tripping into each other. 

Brienne felt the buzzing of her phone in the small inside pocket of her mini shirt, pulling it out amid the chaos around her. She swiped to the right, a huge smile on her face as she read the text. 

\- Just remember who’ll be grinding you tonight ;p - 

She couldn’t stop the flutter of excitement in her stomach or dampness between her legs at his reminder. She quickly responded back, biting her lower lip, feeling bold. 

\- Wet just thinking about it - 

\- 8D – Can’t wait to eat it up. - 

Brienne almost dropped her phone, feeling over-heated, almost forgetting how to breath. 

Distracted by her phone and lost in her thoughts, she stumbled as Ellaria pulled her arm, urging her to follow her. She followed, panic setting in as she was went on stage with her friends, each being seated in the chairs set up in the center of the stage, forming a square. 

Brienne looked horrified as a bearded redhead began his wilding dance, making her squirm away from him with every jiggle directed towards her. He moved from friend to friend, but seemed to concentrate on her, his crazy eyes winking at her whenever possible. Annoyed by his attitude she pointed to her tank and said no, making her friends cheer and Renly offering himself as sacrifice, draping himself in front of her as protection. 

The laughter continued on for the entire show, the music loud, the drinks flowing and friends enjoying their time together. She pulled out her phone once more at the end of the show, her large goofy grin re-appearing as his name blinked across the screen. 

\- Still thinking about me naked? - 

\- I never stop thinking of you naked - 

She quickly typed back, knowing that tonight he needed his ego slightly stroked. How he could think she could ever want or love anyone other than him was beyond her. 

After the show the small group moved to their favorite dive diner, ordering an exaggerated amount of food and began recounting the best and worst of the night. 

“Gods! Did you see that 8 pack on that guy!” Renly salivated.

“I was too busy grabbing his ass,” Ellaria said as she demonstrated with her hands how she squeezed each cheek. 

“Do you think that other guy was that big?” Margery asked between bits of nachos.

“Padded,” Renly confirmed.

“You know,” Ellaria began as she took a sip of her spiked milkshake, “That red head liked you,” as she handed her the piece of paper with his phone number scribbled across it from her tiny short pocket. Brienne didn’t have to answer as she pointed to her chest. The group erupted in agreement and laughter, tossing the paper to the floor. 

The lively conversation continued on for the next 3 hours, enjoying the silliness of the night. They grabbed a cab once they were kicked out at closing, the four friends pilling into the car, dropping off Ellaria first. 

“Same time next year my friends!” Ellaria reminded them as she stepped out in front of her hotel. 

“Say hi to Oberyn!!!!!!” they all yelled out from the rolled down window. “No Lotus position in the morning, we have brunch!!!

As the cab drove away, Margery called dibs. 

“I’m next.”

“What?! Why?! I’m closer,” Renly whined. 

“Yes, but I have an imp to go fuck,” she firmly informed him.

“Then, I’m next,” Brienne quickly chimed in. “I have to go fuck his brother.”

Renly rolled his eyes. 

“I also have someone’s brother to fuck,” he added.

“It’s all in the family,” Margery couldn’t help but joke. 

The group of tipsy friends broke out into laughter. 

“Remember, you both still have to be able to sit for brunch tomorrow, so no fucking your brains out tonight,” he reminded the ladies. 

Both Margery and Brienne fell silent, looking a little concerned. 

“My money’s on Marg, but El has her money on Brie.”

They both attacked him with playful tickles and pinches. 

“You’re insufferable,” Margery rolled her eyes as her stop came, giving each of them a quick peck on the cheek. “My money’s on El making it late to brunch.”

“My bets on Ren,” Brienne countered out the window. 

“Hey! We try to make it on time.” Renly huffed mocked offended. 

“Say hi to Tyrion!!!!” they both yelled at her from the cab as they began to pull away , leaving her at the stairs to their townhouse. 

The ride to Brienne’s building was around the corner. 

“Remember to tell that gorgeous specimen of a man to leave you walking tomorrow,” he reminded her as he kissed her check, making her punch his shoulder lightly. She stepped out and closed the car door  
behind her. 

“Remind Goldie locks that a quickie isn’t half an hour.”

Renly shrugged with a smile as Brienne began to walk towards the doorman. 

“Say hi to Jaime!” Renly yelled from the open window. “Remind him not to fuck your brains out!”

It was Brienne’s turn to shrug as she turned beet red. It was with his fading laugh behind her that she walked into the building, thanking the doorman for opening the door. She made her way to the private elevator at the end of the hall, pulling out her phone and sending Jaime a quick text, letting him know she was in the building and heading up. She waited for the familiar chime and stepped inside, pulling off her kitten heels, her red feet flexing in relief against the cool marble. 

In a matter of seconds she was home, opening the front door, surprised to see the foyer dark, making her wonder if Jaime was already in bed. Placing her purse and keys on the side table and her shoes underneath it she made herself down the hallway, calling his name softly. She slowed her trek as she noticed the soft candlelight cascading across their living room, the large furniture moved to one side and a dining chair strategically placed in the middle, facing the large fire place. Surprised, confused and excited she walked to the chair, picking up the white crisp paper that asked her to take a seat. 

With a nervous grin she did as requested, calling his name once more. Instead of hearing a response from him, the in wall speakers responded with a start of the song she had not heard in since high school. 

My mind is tellin' me no but my body, my body's tellin' me yes  
Baby, I don't want to hurt nobody  
But there is something that I must confess (to you)

As the seductive rhyme began and the next set of verses engulfed the room, Jaime finally appeared and Brienne’s sapphire eyes widened, forgetting how to breath.  
He stood before her, hair slicked back, with a few of his golden stands falling across his dark emerald gaze. His sexy smirk was even more pronounced by the light stubble that covered his face which made Brienne begin to squirm in the chair. Her eyes traveled down his face, her eyes devouring the open white button down shirt that revealed taunt chest muscles and a hint of his chiseled abs. She moved lower, his black loose trousers, completing his assemble. 

I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind  
I don't see nothing wrong, hey baby, hey  
I don't see nothing wrong (I don't see nothing wrong) with a little bump and grind  
I don't see nothing wrong, hey

At his first sensually slow body roll, she almost fell off the chair. As he began his second slow roll, his hand followed suit, his palm making sure to stay connected with his oiled smooth tanned skin. Her gaze followed, her hands gripping the sides tightly as his hand took a hold of cock through his trousers, his hips beginning to thrust painfully slow, her mouth becoming remarkable dry.  
Knowing he had her full attention, his hands moved up to the open lapels of his shirt, teasing her with more glimpse of his God like body, his shoulders rolling towards her in tune with the hypnotizing song. Loving the reaction he was having on her, his eyes took their time in taking in every inch of her body. Brienne couldn’t help but moan, her nipples tightening, feeling her body arch towards him, screaming for his hands on her. Her wanton eyes followed the slow decent of his shirt from each shoulder, the firm muscles of his chest and arms coming into full display as the shirt fell to the floor, his hips still swaying in time with the song. 

Brienne inched to the edge of the chair, squeezing her thighs together for much needed friction as he slowly walked towards her, stopping just out of her reach, as he fell to his knees, both hands caressing down his chest to his stomach as his body flexed backwards, his right hand finally grabbing the erection clearly visible in this pants, his groin rolling towards her, making her squeal in the chair, her hands desperate to touch him the same way he was. With a grace he could only possess, his body flipped, chest to floor, his glorious back showing each crease and dip, as his body bowed, displaying the strength of his body.  
She couldn’t help the load moan that fell from her lips as his hips began to grind into the floor, envisioning herself under him, feeling his cock where she desperately needed it. She yelped when he turned his face to her and he began to thrust his hips, making her wish it was her he was pounding into the floor. Bless all the Gods for him and his statuesque body and for loving her the way he did.

As the tempo shifted, his body once more turned towards her, his body crawling temptingly to her, his hands finally making contact with her feverish skin, making her jump out of her skin as his hands curled behind her ankles and lightly trailed up her calves making her legs eagerly open. Jaime’s smirk widened at her reaction to him and nearly killed her with the hunger in his eyes. His hands left her too soon, standing in front of her , his low hanging trousers barely hanging on to his exposed shaped hip bone. She licked her bitten lips , her eyes eagerly looking at his fully extended cook, wanting nothing more than to place it in her mouth. Smoky blue eyes looked up, able to see the strain in his face, knowing the deliciously exquisite torture they were experiencing was being shared equally. Slow fingers moved to the button that was keeping his pants in place and popped it open, his fingers pulling down the zipper, inch by inch, Brienne’s eyes eagerly following it’s decent as she felt another gush rush to her cunt. 

“God’s Jaime”, she whimpered as he turned swiftly, his pants falling down, his bare tight ass cheeks on full display. It had to be criminal at how perfect Jaime looked she thought, her mind scolding her for not fulling concentrating on the show before her. Just as quickly, he spinned back to her, groin at her eye level as he did another body roll, his heavily full red thong barely keeping him from full display, the blue bow in the middle of it the icing of the night. 

As Jaime began to grind his groin closer to her face, Brienne moved to accommodate him more between her legs, her mini skirt rolling up her long thick thighs, unaware her bare feet had tangled into Jaime’s paints, pulling them unknowingly to the sides, causing him to lose his balance. 

Brienne tried to steady him with her hands, but with his skin as oily as it was, she was unable to get a firm grasp on him as he stumbled onto her, the chair giving way to the side at their combined weight, both falling on their sides, intertwined on the floor with a thud. 

The laughter that rang out from them had them close to tears, each asking the other if they were ok. 

“This isn’t exactly how I thought we’d end up on the floor tonight,” Jaime revealed mischievously as he pulled her on top of him.

Brienne moved to kiss him, almost sliding off him. 

“Thank you Jaime. This was amazing,” her eyes holding a love in them Jaime had never thought to ever have. 

“Just wanted to remind you of the goods you have at home”, a hint of worry in his voice. 

Brienne laughed and sat up, pulling off her jacket and showing him the tank top she had hid from him earlier and had wanted to surprise him with when she got home. 

Her husband could only laugh, pulling her down for another kiss, both sliding on the floor from all the oil on his body. 

“Come on, we need to wash this oil off you and make sure Renly loses a bet tomorrow.” 

As carefully as she could, Brienne stood up, and pulled Jaime up next to her, her face turning red as her hand immediately moved to pat his ass. 

Jaime shook off his pants and grabbed her hand, pulling her in the direction of their bedroom. 

“Just for that wench, I can’t be held accountable if you can’t sit tomorrow.”

Brienne was counting on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a Beta/Sounding Board - Please reach out to me if you are interested. 
> 
> Let me know if you'd like a sequel.... It's buzzing in my head, but nothing formulated. Someone had to have taught Jaime that routine......


End file.
